Why Did I Fall In Love With You?
by GoJungSsi
Summary: Why Did I Fall In Love With You? ara jatuh cinta pada senior nya yunho, tapi yunho pergi begitu saja ke amerika, lalu bagaimana jadinya apabila mereka di pertemukan kembali dan menikah?


**"Why Did I Fall In Love With You?"**

**chapter 1**

**pairing : Yunho & Go ara (Yunra)**

**other cast : victoria , Soojung (krystal)**

**rate : T**

**genre : romance, friendship**

**AUTHOR : GoJung **

* * *

ARA POV

pagi ini adalah hari pertama ku menjalani ujian semerter ganjil, saat ini aku di kelas 2, sebentar lagi naik ke kelas 3,

aku bisa membayangkan kalau nanti aku pasti sangat sibuk, appa pasti akan membuat daftar kegiatan yang tidak boleh aku lakukan,daftarnya bisa setebal buku harry potter, tidak usah di baca isinya juga aku sudah tau, yang hanya perlu aku lakukan setiap hari adalah ;

bangun pagi-pagi, membaca buku, mandi, sarapan, berangkat sekolah, pulang, makan, tidur siang, belajar, mandi sore, belajar.

dan begitu seterus nya ketika aku sudah kelas tiga nanti, sangat monoton sekali hidup ini kalau di pikir, hampir setengah hidup untuk sekolah dan belajar, lalu bekerja, lalu menikah, punya anak, cucu dan cicit kalau panjang umur.

argghh,, jauh sekali aku sudah berfikir sampai sana, yang sekarang harus ku fikirkan adalah; hari ini pertama ujian,,,

ujian semester ganjil pastilah aku akan duduk bersama kelas tiga, belum tahu siapa yang akan duduk bersama ku, baru tahu namanya saja, hari sabtu kemarin aku melihatnya di daftar yang di tempel di ruangan di mana aku akan ujian, Jung Yunho namanya, terdengar berkharisma.

aku suka menebak memang, sangat penasaran orang seperti apa dia itu, bagaimana tampang nya, apakah sama seperti ku, senang berbicara, periang.

dan,, ehemm sudahlah aku tidak akan membanggakan diriku, aku kan tidak sombong.

baiklah di sinilah aku sekarang, sudah sampai ke sekolah, aku memakai sepeda untuk berangkat ke sekolah, appa selalu ingin mengantarku.

tapi aku tidak mau, memakai sepeda ke sekolah cocok untuk anak sekolah kan, kalau di antar appa akan terlihat manja atau apalah, sangat tidak dewasa kalau sudah kelas 2 SMA masih di antar ke sekolah.

mungkin aku berangkat terlalu pagi ke sekolah, sesampai nya di sekolah ternyata masih sepi, bisa ku hitung berapa banyak murid yang sudah ada di sekolah, hari ini sangat dingin menjelang musim salju memang, mungkin beberapa hari lagi akan mulai turun salju, musim favorit ku, meskipun jarang keluar rumah pada musim salju, tapi aku senang melihat turunnya salju lewat jendela kamar, sangat indah seperti bersinar.

"ara-ya" sahutan seseorang menyadarkan ku yang sedang melamun di bangku tempat ku ujian, aku duduk di pinggir dekat jendela, posisiku tidak di belakang juga tidak di depan.

dan kelas masih kosong.

"victo.." aku tersenyum kepada teman ku, dia sahabat terdekat ku.

"wae,, memikirkan apa pagi-pagi begini, nanti kau ke sambet, bisa repot" selalu saja pagi-pagi di sambut candaan dari victoria.

"anio, bagaimana, kau sudah tau orang yang akan duduk dengan mu?" tanya ku

"belum,, dia belum datang," jawabnya sambil duduk di pinggir ku yang akan menjadi tempat duduk Jung Yunho.

"yeoja atau namja kah?" aku bertanya lagi

"yeoja, namanya SooJung" victoria menatap ku menggoda sekarang "lalu kau?"

"apa?" jawabku membuang muka, aku tahu maksud dia apa.

"kau jangan pura-pura, apa kau sudah tau yang mana Jung yunho itu?" dia lagi lagi menggodaku, sudah hobi nya memang.

"anio,," aku menatap nya sekarang lalu berdecik.

"permisi.." aku kaget, victo kaget, seseorang menginterupsi obrolan ku dan victo, segera aku menatapnya, seorang namja dengan tubuh yang tinggi di atas rata-rata,

aku melihat ke bagian wajahnya, aku terdiam mengedipkan mataku beberapa kali.

"ehem,, mian,, aku harus belajar, aku ke kelasku dulu, annyeong ara" victoria! dia selalu begitu, kabur di saat yang tidak tepat, dia melambaikan tangannya kepadaku saat di ujung pintu, lalu mengedipkan matanya.

kembali ke namja itu, setelah victo menghilang dia lalu duduk di pinggir ku, tak salah lagi, ini Jung Yunho. dia sangat tampan, wajahnya kecil sama seperti ku,

hidungnya mancung, terpahat rapih oleh yang menciptakan, matanya seperti elang, tajam, bibirnya berbentuk hati, aku segera merapihkan rambutku saat dia duduk, melepaskan tasnya lalu mengambil buku.

"hai,, aku Go Ara, kau Jung Yunho oppa kan" aku menjulurkan tanganku tanda perkenalan, dia hanya melihat tanganku lalu membuang muka, kembali pada buku nya,

aku mengerucutkan bibirku kecewa, dingin ternyata orang nya, aku ingin diam, tapi aku ingin tahu juga tentang nya.

"boleh kah aku memanggil oppa, atau sunbae?" aku menatapnya tapi dia tetap lurus pandangannya pada buku, aku melihat sampul buku nya, tertulis jelas EKONOMI.

aku memulai pembucaraan ku lagi, sangat ingin tahu memang, "jadi sekarang pelajaran ekonomi yah? sepertinya kau menyukai pelajarannya, kau ingin jadi pengusaha ya?"

lagi lagi dia tidak menggubris, masih konsen pada bukunya.

baiklah aku menyerah, aku diam saja.

pertemuan pertama kami memang tidak menyenangkan, dia sangat irit bicara. hari kedua ujian aku kembali datang pagi, dia sudah datang ternyata, aku kembali membuka suara,

bertanya apa saja hobi nya, tetap dia diam. ada apasih dengan dia, pelit sekali bicara, bibir nya memang indah, tapi sayang jarang tersenyum, untuk apa memiliki bibir bagus kalau begitu, menyebalkan.

hari ketiga aku kesiangan, tidur terlalu malam, karena menelepon victo, menceritakan tentang yunho yang sangat dingin.

dan akhirnya, ini hari terakhir ujian,, dia masih saja tidak mau mengeluarkan suaranya, aku makin penasaran saja pada orang ini, karena ini hari akhir ujian, aku datang pagi.

di kelas masih sepi, tapi aku mengulum senyum, dia sudah datang ternyata, aku tidak langsung duduk di pinggirnya, aku duduk di bangku di depannya, memandangnya, berhasil, dia menatap ku sebentar sebelum dia kembai konsen pada bukunya, ganteng-ganteng kutu buku, "selamat pagi.." aku memulai pembicaraan.

dia masih sibuk dengan buku nya."ini terakhir ujian, terakhir juga kita duduk bersama, apa kau tidak ada kesan dan pesan selama duduk dengan ku?" dia tetap diam, sekarang

malah membaca bukunya di depan wajah nya,, wajahnya jadi tertutup buku, aku tak bisa meliat wajahnya yang rupawan -.-

"kau masih mau diam saja? ayolah bicara padaku, sekaliiiiiiiiii.. saja" aku memasang wajah memohon. dia tetap diam, aku tidak tahu sekarang dia masih membaca buku atau pura-pura.

"kau.. mau aku bagaimana supaya kau menutup mulutmu?" berhasil, dia berbicara.

"mengobrol l ah dengan ku,,," aku mengulum senyum.

"terlalu membuang waktu" singkat sekali jawabannya itu,

"baiklah, kalau begitu, kau jawab saja pertanyaan ku dengan jawaban ya atau tidak oke?" dia menurunkan bukunya.

"baiklah aku menyerah, kau itu sangat keras kepala sekali" akhirnya kalimat yang sedikit panjang keluar.

"hehe sudah menjadi kebiasaan ku" dia diam,, mulai menatap ku sekarang, ternyata kalau bertatapan seperti ini terlihat lebih jelas wajahnya yang tampan.

"baiklah mulai pertanyaan yang pertama, kau sudah punya pacar?" cukup lancang memang pertanyaan ku ini, tapi ya bagaimana lagi, aku sudah terlanjur penasaran dengannya.

"tidak" jawab nya, sekarang aku merasa melayang, kalau aku bisa melihat wajahku, pasti sudah terlihat jelas wajahku memerah.

"punya adik?" sedikit menyesal bertanya pertanyaan itu, tidak terlalu penting memang.

"ya" aku menebak kalau adiknya itu namja.

"sudah sarapan?" kali ini malah lebih tidak penting pertanyaan ku ini, tapi hari ini aku membawa bekal, jadi kalau dia belum makan aku akan membaginya.

"tidak" hah,, aku tidak mengerti, jawabannya itu tidak mau sarapan atau tidak sarapan.

"kau mau makan? aku membawa bekal" aku sekarang membuka tas ku, mengeluarkan misting yang berisi dua roti berselai cokelat dan strawberry, lalu membukanya

"aku tidak akan habis kalau makan sendiri, mau kah?" aku mengambil rotinya dan memberikannya kepadanya.

"ambilah,, setidaknya ini kesan pertama dan terakhir saat ujian,," aku memasang muka memohon.

tidak di duga,, dia mengambilnya dan memakannya,, mataku langsung bersinar, tidak percaya dia melakukannya.

"terima kasih, tapi bisakah kau diam sekarang?".

itu adalah kalimat terakhirnya padaku, setelah ujian selesai dan pembagian rapot, aku tidak pernah lagi melihatnya, saat liburan aku sangat tidak sabar agar segera

liburan berakhir, ingin segera bertemu dengannya, libur 2 minggu saja terasa setahun, aku habiskan dengan bermain dengan victoria setiap hari, kami mempunyai teman baru,

ternyata itu yang duduk dengan victoria saat ujian, soojung eonni, dia sangat baik, dia juga sekelas dengan yunho oppa,, ingin sekali bertanya padanya seperti apa yunho

itu, tapi belum berani, victoria tentu saja dia sudah tau aku menyukai yunho oppa, dia sering sekali menyuruh ku bertanya pada soojung eonni tentang yunho oppa,

tapi aku belum berani.

akhirnya, liburan selesai, ini saatnya masuk sekolah, aku berangkat pagi sekali bahkan aku tidak sarapan, aku mengemudikan sepeda ku kencang sekali agar cepat

sampai, capek sekali.

sesampainya di sekolah aku segera ke kelas menyimpan tas lalu duduk, menunggu sampai jam 7.05, biasanya yunho selalu datang tepat jam 7.05.

akhirnya,, jam7,03 aku segera ke lantai 4, ke kelas yunho, kelas 3b, sudah ada beberapa orang di sana, kalau di fikir-fikir untuk apa aku kesini? kalau bertemu yunho mau

bilang apa? ada perlu apa? apa yang harus aku seperti orang gila.

aku menerawang kelasnya, belum ada dia, tapi sudah ada soojung eonni, dia melihat ku lalu tersenyum, lalu menghampiri ku.

aku kaget, kalau dia bertanya sedang apa aku di sini, aku harus jawab apa?

"ara, ada apa kesini?" dia mengembangkan senyum, manis sekali.

"eum,, tidak apa apa, aku hanya ingin melihat kelas eonni saja" bodoh sekali aku ini, kenapa tidak memberanikan diri bertanya.

"benarkah?" soojung eonni tersenyum lagi.

"euum,, sebenarnya, aku mau bertanya, " aku memberanikan diri, aku menarik tangan soojung eonni berjalan agak jauh dari kelasnya takut tiba-tiba ada yang sedang di bicarakan

datang.

"wae?" soojung eonni memasang wajah bingung

"aku mau bertanya tentang,,tentang yunho oppa" arghh malu sekali,, spontan aku menundukan kepala.

"oh hahahaha" dia malah tertawa sebelum berbicara "kau terlambat, kenapa baru sekarang bertanya?" terlambat? apanya yang terlambat, aku sedikit menegang.

"maksud eonni?" aku tidak mengerti.

"kalau kau bertanya lebih awal, pasti kau tidak akan terlambat, ara.." dia memegang pundak ku, memasang wajah serius.

"yunho sudah pindah tepat setelah di bagi rapot, dia pindah sekolah ke amerika" aku tegang, langsung lemas pandanganku lurus ke depan, tidak tahu mau berkata apa.

Aku tidak menyangka kalau itu hari terakhir kami bertemu, aku dan Jung Yunho, kenapa dia tidak bilang akan pindah? Setidak nya kalau aku tahu, aku bisa memberinya kado perpisahan, sangat menyebalkan, sudah membuat aku jatuh cinta malah pergi begitu saja tanpa kabar.

Awas kau kalau sampai kita bertemu lagi nanti, akan ku caci maki nanti.

Hari demi hari ku lewati, masih saja teringat dia sudah 6 bulan kepergiannya dia masih saja bersarang di otak ku, aku ingin menemuinya di amerika, sudah minta ijin appa, di tolak. Katanya aku harus banyak belajar karena sebentar lagi kelas tiga, kolot sekali pemikirannya itu, aku minta liburan ke amerika hanya untuk 2-3hari, itupun saat libur akhir semester, dasar appa menyebalkan.

END OF ARA POV

Semester baru di mulai, ara menginjak kelas 3 SMA sekarang, semakin sibuk saja, tugas menumpuk, paling tidak setiap hari ada tiga tugas dari 3 mata pelajaran yang berbeda yang harus ia kerjakan, seharus nya kelas tiga begini guru-guru sudah mengurangi pr, tapi ini malah di tambah ekstra. Sedikit sedikit a ara mulai malupakan yunho, bukan melupakan seutuhnya, tapi dia sudah tak memikirkannya lagi, karena otaknya penuh dengan pelajaran, dan dia juga berfikir, yasudahlah mau di apakan lagi, dia bukan siapa-siapa hanya berbicara sekali.

Ujian nasional di mulai, ara sangat belajar dengan giat, dia mau mempertahankan nilainya, peringkat 2, bukan di kelasnya tapi di sekolahnya. Sangat pintar memang, setidaknya kalau nilainya tidak naik, dia mau mempertahankan peringkatnya itu. BERHASIL.

Ara berhasil mendudukin peringkat pertama, appa nya bangga, appanya ingat kenginan ara untuk ke amerika, dia menawarkan ara kuliah di amerika, seketika arapun mengingat kembali, ingin ke amerka untuk jung yunho, tapi perasaan penasarannya sudah hilang, mau kuliah di korea saja.

TO BE CONTINUED

holla,, ini FF yunra ke dua,, yang pertama gagal,, males nerusin,, hehe,, kalo ini mungkin ga akan gagal,, hehe soalnya plot udah terbentuk,,

maafkan diriku ini,, ceritanya terlalu loncat loncat yah,, di chape 1 emang sengaja di skip time nya, chape 2 engga deh,, hhoho

oke deh,, maaf kan author yang amatir ini,, kurang bisa merangkai kata yang baik dan benar,,, okesip,,

jangan jadi silent reader ah,, minta review nya yah,, oke,, gak pake acc juga bisa kok,,


End file.
